


☃【昊丞坤】甜心

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【昊丞坤】甜心

by：银鱼罐头

-

转眼入夏了，太阳落下去时空气依旧热得怕人。

阴晴不定的月份，闷热的黄昏，一道惊雷就紧随着乍破天空的闪电，震得人耳膜发雾。

蔡徐坤攥紧了胸口薄薄的空调凉被，额头热的出汗，却仍在努力缩紧身子。每一次雷声落下，他就跟着抖一抖，像只被欺负得红了眼睛的小动物。蔡徐坤熬不住了，拿起手机给范丞丞发了条语音，将满腹委屈一起传达过去。

“丞丞，你什么时候回来啊。”

过了约摸十来分钟，范丞丞回信了，短短的一条文字消息。

“今晚回不去了，先睡吧，乖。”

蔡徐坤盯着那句话，反反复复在心里读了很多遍。看到前半句时的失落心情，又被一个“乖”字安抚下去，蔡徐坤很想问问范丞丞为什么回不来，但他知道这样不太懂事，范丞丞和自己不同，他总是很忙的。于是犹豫再三，只回复过去一个“好”。

范丞丞没再回应，雷雨也一直没停，蔡徐坤就这么握着手机，极不安稳地迷迷糊糊过了一夜，导致他第二天起床看到自己淡青色的眼圈时，整个人都低落了。

范丞丞还没回来。蔡徐坤有些不知道该做什么，他睁着眼睛在床上发了会儿呆，这才起身跳下去洗漱。蔡徐坤顶着乱蓬蓬的头发，咬着牙刷跑进厨房里打开冰箱，却只看到一层层空荡的冰屉，柜门上搁着几盒纯牛奶和夹心饼干，都是他讨厌的东西。

蔡徐坤不会做饭，从来都是范丞丞打理好一切，他只用等着被抱起来吃就好。可最近范丞丞越来越忙了，待在家里的时间也愈发的少，冰箱里连一点方便下厨的蔬菜也没有。

蔡徐坤一饿，心情就更不好了。他简单收拾了一下，抓起手机和钥匙就往楼下走去，范丞丞和蔡徐坤住的地方是位于市中心的高级公寓，不远处就有很多餐厅，蔡徐坤左右扫了两眼，凭着直觉走进一家甜品店。

是的，他并不喜欢一些正常的早餐，而是对甜食情有独钟，可范丞丞对这种高热高脂的东西一向敬谢不敏，蔡徐坤很懂事，也从不强行拉着他来吃。

“姐姐，要一个树莓布丁，白巧的脆棒，啊红丝绒小蛋糕也要一个。”蔡徐坤趴在柜台前，手指不断点着下唇，一副认真专注的模样打量甜品名单。“再要一杯特饮，蜂蜜芦荟的。”

“好，好，今天有蓝莓奶酪特供需要吗。”点单的姑娘正被蔡徐坤的脸可爱得七荤八素，一边笑得姨母一边向他推荐着。

“会不会吃不完啊…”蔡徐坤很是心动，犹豫了片刻拍板道。“好！也来一个！”

“谢谢惠顾，一共是一百二十七块。”

“好的，等我一下。”蔡徐坤从兜里掏出手机，准备点开自己的付款码，却发现不管怎么按，屏幕都是一片漆黑。蔡徐坤顿时僵住了，昨晚捏着手机等范丞丞的消息，完全忘记充电这回事。

“那个，我…”

就在蔡徐坤正窘迫得不知如何开口时，一只手绕过他胳膊，将自己粉红色的vip卡片递了过来。

“用这个。”

蔡徐坤有些呆呆地回过头看去，排在他身后一个一头金发的小男生，正翘起嘴角冲他眨眼。

-

蔡徐坤端着自己的一大堆东西，坐到店内粉红的小圆桌旁，也不好意思吃，乖乖等着那人买单过来。男生看着年龄很小，身高却隐隐还要超过自己一点，从穿着打扮来看，像是个走青春叛逆路线的富家小少爷。

那人端着杯甜牛奶和一大块起酥在蔡徐坤对面坐下了，还不等蔡徐坤开口，就饶有兴致地撑着下巴打趣他。

“你心这么大啊，打算用脸买单吗？”

蔡徐坤本还怀着感激和羞愧的心情，却被他一句话气得够呛。

“我只是出门时没注意。”蔡徐坤讲得气势汹汹，突然想起自己还欠着人家钱，刹那间语气又软了下来。“你…你把号码给我一个，我回去充了电还你。”

“把你电话告诉我就行，你现在也记不了吧。”那人将自己的手机推到桌面中间，又冲蔡徐坤眨了眨眼。

蔡徐坤思考两秒，觉得他说得有理，接过手机将自己号码存了上去，顺带还打上名字。

“我叫黄明昊，日天那个昊。”黄明昊看了看递回来的手机屏幕，眼神微闪，这么不长心的小兔子可还行。

“噗嗤。”蔡徐坤头一次听见这么介绍自己名字的，没忍住乐了。

黄明昊对他的笑声也没在意，看看蔡徐坤手边一堆像是三人份的甜品，不由得发问。

“你一个人吃？”

蔡徐坤愣了愣，嘴角笑意立马收了回去，垂下眼有些脸红起来。

“因为都想尝，忍不住就。”

黄明昊了然地点点头，表示理解。“你可以去办张卡，周末能打不少折，这家店真的不错。”说着就掏出自己那张粉粉嫩嫩的卡片，像是在炫耀尾巴的公孔雀般得意张扬。蔡徐坤没忍住，又笑了。

那一大堆甜品到最后果然还是没能吃完，一个小蛋糕便把他撑得不行，中间还吃了几小块黄明昊分给他的起酥。蔡徐坤提着装着布丁和奶酪的小盒子，向黄明昊摆摆手告别。

黄明昊坐在店里，盯着手机屏幕上蔡徐坤的名字看了好一会儿，突然动动手指将那三个字删掉，又重新打了一串字上去。

备注名：甜品店的小兔子。

-

蔡徐坤将布丁罐子和奶酪盒拿出来放进冰箱里，整个人满足地一头埋进沙发之中，果然吃饱了才是最舒服的。

但他还没忘记，已经快到中午了，范丞丞仍然没有回来。蔡徐坤急急忙忙从沙发上爬起，给手机插上了充电线。刚一开机，亮起的屏幕中便有消息框从通知栏弹出来，范丞丞给他发了许多条语音，蔡徐坤打开挨个听了。

“坤坤，今天白天我还有应酬。”

“不想出门的话就点外卖吧，想吃什么去买就行。”

“我今晚吃过晚饭回来。”

蔡徐坤逐条回复着，想到还有一个下午得自己熬过去，有些不太开心，于是将冰箱里的布丁罐子拿出来抱在手里，决定用食物补偿自己。而蔡徐坤刚把第一口塞进嘴巴时，手机却突然响了，他一惊，想着大概是范丞丞打来的，急急忙忙冲过去按了接听键。

“喂，丞丞？”

“丞丞？什么丞丞，我是黄明昊。”

蔡徐坤噎住了，声音又低了下去。

“你直接加我账号不就行了，打电话干嘛。”

“喂，有这么不高兴吗？”那头的黄明昊听见他语气后似乎有些不满了。“我难道在乎那一百多块钱，我打过来问问你下午有没有空。”

“做什么？”蔡徐坤一边抿着吃布丁的小勺子，一边含混着心不在焉地回答。

“你不是喜欢甜品吗，我这新开了一家，要不要过来试试。”

“啊…。”蔡徐坤更加不解了，虽说他还是挺喜欢这个小男生的，不过才认识几小时，就要约别人出去吗。“我下午可能…”

“五星级的店，每天限量接待，还送米其林的露天包间预约券。”黄明昊再一次抛下诱饵。

“我下午有空，你给我发个地址。”

“我去接你，你把地址给我就行。”黄明昊为自己的聪明才智感到骄傲。

“那好吧。”蔡徐坤也很配合地把自己送了出去。

黄明昊和蔡徐坤交待一番，挂了电话后急冲冲跑进客厅，冲着正在看电视的男人大喊。

“爸！下午甜品店的试营业，给我两张入场券！”

-

“人这么多啊…”蔡徐坤看着前面一大群乌泱泱的脑袋，有些望而却步。他本就不怎么和陌生人打交道，也没机会参加什么社会活动，对于人群还是有一点发怵的。

“怕什么，这些都是剪彩仪式的人，没几个是吃东西的。”黄明昊安抚地拍了拍蔡徐坤，抓着他手腕就往前走去。

蔡徐坤无法，只得硬着头皮跟在黄明昊身后。

就在他们穿过人群，快要到达餐厅门口时，蔡徐坤却意外看见了熟悉的身影。

那是范丞丞。

他身边还站着位漂亮的女生。

蔡徐坤走不动了，站在原地愣愣地望着那个方向，这个角度看不见范丞丞的脸，只能瞧见女生娇俏万分地挽起范丞丞胳膊，和他一同走进店里。黄明昊疑惑地回过头来，却看见蔡徐坤发红的眼眶。

真的很像兔子啊，黄明昊这样想。

“你怎么了？”

蔡徐坤低头，将已经涌到眼角的泪花努力眨了回去。他是相信范丞丞的，这么些年了，范丞丞对自己的好他都能感受到，那么无条件地照顾他陪着他，自己每天也什么都不用做，只负责在范丞丞回家时迎上去给他个吻。蔡徐坤突然又有些心慌起来，是不是范丞丞开始厌倦自己了。

“没事啊，眼睛有点痛，走吧。”

黄明昊又看了他一眼，也没再说话，拉着人进了店。

甜品店的座位是背靠背的卡座排在一起形成的小隔间，沙发的高度足够掩盖背影，蔡徐坤低着头小心地四处瞄着，一眼便发现了刚刚那位女生，想必自己看不到的对面坐的就是范丞丞了。蔡徐坤扯扯黄明昊袖子，指了指紧贴着范丞丞背后的卡座。

“我们坐那里吧。”

黄明昊自然是没异议的，只是意味深长看了眼旁边的隔间。如果他没看错，蔡徐坤刚刚就是盯着这两人发愣的，再稍微联想一下，卡座里的男人应该就是他口中的“丞丞”吧。呵呵，自己这是遇见捉奸现场了。

“您好，请问两位需要点什么。”

服务生自然是认识他们的小少爷黄明昊的，此刻很有眼力见地没去打招呼，礼貌地将两份菜单递了过去。蔡徐坤接过，瞬间被上面的价格吓得噎了噎，差点将赠送的苏打水吐了出来。什么东西，一杯拉花咖啡要二百块？黄明昊看着他想吐槽又不好意思出声的模样有些想笑。

“两份沙河蛋糕，再要两份舒芙蕾。”黄明昊点点菜单，若有所思地在上边扫视着。“两个布朗尼，和一份柠檬戚风，你还要什么喝的吗？”

蔡徐坤已经呆了，对上黄明昊眼神时立刻摇了摇头。“不，不用了，苏打水就好。”

“那暂时就这些吧，谢谢。”黄明昊笑着冲服务员点点头，将菜单还给了他。

“好的，请稍等。”

“喂…！太贵了吧！”服务员一走，蔡徐坤就迫不及待趴上桌面，朝黄明昊凑过去小声开口。

黄明昊也学着他模样趴上去，很小声地讲。“我请客。”

蔡徐坤更不能接受了。“那怎么行！我还欠你钱！”

“我不缺钱，我一个月零花够我天天在这吃。”

蔡徐坤无语了，盯着黄明昊笑得灿烂的脸讲不出话。这可能就是传说中的人傻钱多吧。

黄明昊本身也是喜欢吃甜食的，此刻看着蔡徐坤奶油似的白皙脸蛋，忍不住想，这人这么爱吃点心，本人一定也很甜吧。

这时服务员端着两个覆盆子提拉米苏从他们外边路过，听声音是在范丞丞的座位放下了。蔡徐坤不由得挺直了背，他记得，范丞丞最讨厌腻腻的提拉米苏了。

“我去趟洗手间。”黄明昊突然站起身向外走去，蔡徐坤心不在焉地应了声。“喔，好。”

黄明昊经过范丞丞的隔间后，装作不经意回头看了一眼。嗯，挺帅，挺绅士，也很正经，看起来和甜品店如此不搭。黄明昊想，他一点也不适合蔡徐坤。

“真的很好吃，谢谢你带我来！”

“你很喜欢甜品吗？”

“是呀，在国外养成下午茶的习惯了，每天都会吃些点心，你呢？”

“嗯，我也挺喜欢的。”

蔡徐坤听着隔壁隐隐约约传来的一点对话声，大脑已经放空了。范丞丞从来都是劝自己少吃一点甜食，更不要说主动带他来这种店了。黄明昊回来时，就看见蔡徐坤对着桌子上的两份蛋糕发呆。

“怎么不吃？”

“啊。”蔡徐坤这才回神。“没有，在等你。”

黄明昊知道他在说谎，但依旧高兴地笑弯了眼睛。“你要是喜欢，我带你把甜品店吃遍好了。”

蔡徐坤对这个人跳跃的思维总是有些不适应。“你为什么这么对我啊？”

“喜欢你呗。”黄明昊不在意地开始切着自己那份蛋糕，仿佛说了件什么咖啡加糖的小事。

蔡徐坤又惊了，脑子顿时有些不清楚起来，他从前就最害怕应付告白了。“我，不是，我…有男朋友的…”

“我知道啊，他正在隔壁和别的女人约会嘛。”

黄明昊毫不留情的话似乎将蔡徐坤瞬间打回原形，他整个人僵硬地坐在那里，想不出该怎么回应。黄明昊看着蔡徐坤一副快哭的样子，也不忍心再欺负他，拿自己的叉子小声敲敲蔡徐坤的餐碟。

“别管他好不好，他的事你回家解决，现在乖乖把东西吃掉，很贵的。”黄明昊顿了顿，语气温柔得不行。“现在是我在陪你诶，给点面子吧。”

蔡徐坤最经不得人哄了，红着眼圈点点头，拿勺子小口小口扒拉起面前精致的小蛋糕。黄明昊看着这人无论何时都是那副可爱无害的兔子模样，兀自在心中又叹了口气，那个叫丞丞的男人，怎么忍心丢下他去找别人的。

-

黄明昊看得出蔡徐坤不太想回家，便装作强迫地拉他陪自己去游乐园玩了一整个下午。蔡徐坤挺大个人了，但不谙世事的内里让他还是很喜欢些有点幼稚的东西，正好和黄明昊一拍即合。蔡徐坤开始还有些放不开，后来玩的疯了，硬拉着他去陪自己走鬼屋。黄明昊倒还没事，蔡徐坤被吓得一路抱着他胳膊尖叫着跑出来。

黄明昊觉得，鬼屋还不错，就是耳膜有点疼。

蔡徐坤很久没有玩这么开心了，这都是范丞丞不会带他来做的，与其说他是范丞丞的恋人，不如说像只圈养的宠物。

天快黑了，黄明昊不得不打了个车把蔡徐坤送回家里，临走时捏着他肩膀认真地说。

“不要委屈自己，有什么事给我打电话，我随时都在。”

蔡徐坤眼眶又红了，用力点点头，犹豫片刻走上前抱了抱黄明昊，像是要从他那里得到点勇气。黄明昊拍着他的背，嗅着这人身上一股香甜的鲜奶油味道，有些舍不得松手了。

“去吧，再见。”

蔡徐坤回到家时，范丞丞已经在沙发上坐着了，他看起来心情不是很好。

“为什么不接电话？”质问的语气。

“没听见…”蔡徐坤站在门口把头垂得低低的，他其实是不想接。

“去干什么了？”

“和朋友玩。”

范丞丞皱了皱眉头，他并未听说过蔡徐坤有什么朋友。

“算了，先去洗漱吧。”

“你干什么去了？”蔡徐坤抬头，突然朝他发问。

范丞丞看着他认真的目光，语气有些硬了。“不是说了今天有应酬吗。”

“和谁？”

“和同事，你别管了。”范丞丞似乎不太想继续聊下去，抬手松了松自己领带，直直走进了卧室里。

蔡徐坤站在门口没动，忍了一整天的泪水终于止不住从眼里掉出，他捏着手机，很想要打给黄明昊，但又觉得自己太过软弱没用了，连男朋友也没有办法留住。蔡徐坤抹抹眼泪，将自己的东西搬进客房，而范丞丞也并没有过来找他。蔡徐坤失眠了小半夜。

黄明昊拿着当天在甜品店的监控录像，托人查了查那个叫丞丞的男人，顺带连对面的女生也搜出来了。范丞丞，公司高管，是属于金领阶层的人，深受重用。而那个女生则是公司总裁刚回国的独生女，可以说是一颗钻石做的高枝了。

黄明昊冲着那份资料轻蔑地笑了笑，无论范丞丞是有心攀爬，还是逢场作戏，这么肮脏的事情都不应该让蔡徐坤沾染。

-

蔡徐坤刚从梦里迷迷糊糊睡醒过来，便接到了黄明昊的电话。

“喂，今天没事吧？过会我去接你。”黄明昊依旧是那副自我又张扬的口气，蔡徐坤浑身软塌塌的，精神非常不好。

“可是我想睡觉。”

黄明昊听着他刚起床时软软糯糯的声音，心尖像有只猫爪挠动似的。“去温泉馆好不好？”

“呜…好。”蔡徐坤总是能被黄明昊抓住死穴。

黄明昊今天开了自己的车过来，再次刷新蔡徐坤对有钱两个字的认识。

“你到底是干嘛的啊…”难道是什么黑道太子爷吗，蔡徐坤觉得，好像有点这个可能。

“我是学生。”好吧，是个太子爷，不知道是不是混黑的。

蔡徐坤踏进温泉的那一刻觉得，黄明昊实在是太懂自己了。而黄明昊看见蔡徐坤裹着条浴巾的漂亮身体时觉得，自己简直就是个天才。

蔡徐坤皮肤很好，常年不怎么见光的皮肤是奶白色的，蹭上去还有一点滑腻腻的感觉，黄明昊贴着他胳膊靠坐在旁边的池壁上，觉得自己脑袋要充血了。

“蔡徐坤？”

黄明昊和他聊着聊着，人突然没了声音，不由得低头去看，却发现蔡徐坤已经枕着自己肩膀睡着了。黄明昊有些哭笑不得，又有点心疼起来，他昨晚估计是没怎么睡好，不知道范丞丞跟他说了些什么。

“坤，醒醒，你这样会昏过去的。”

黄明昊推推蔡徐坤，提着胳膊把快要滑进水中的人捞了出来，当手掌触到他滑嫩皮肤的一刻，黄明昊有些理智不了了。

“喂，蔡徐坤？”

蔡徐坤低低应了一声，被水漫上胸膛的窒息感弄的有点不舒服，伸手扒上黄明昊的胳膊就接着睡过去了。

黄明昊一低头便能看到蔡徐坤沾染着水汽的长长睫毛，脸颊被熏得绯红，漂亮唇瓣微微开合着。黄明昊想，已经到这种时候了，没有委屈自己的道理。

黄明昊低头便吻了上去。

正如他所料的那样，的确很甜。

-

“不接电话吗？”黄明昊一边开车，一边瞟向捏着手机沉默不语的蔡徐坤。

“不接，没事。”蔡徐坤也不再装没听见，直接按下了拒接。

黄明昊看着蔡徐坤撑住下巴，若有所思瞧着窗外的模样，微微勾起唇来。

快了，他想。

这只兔子，很快就是属于自己的了。

黄明昊打着方向盘突然拐弯，在蔡徐坤楼下的那家甜品店门口停住了。

“带点吃的回去吧。”

黄明昊回忆着蔡徐坤味道美妙的唇，突然很想叫他一声。

甜心。

END.


End file.
